


Reassurance

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like what Gabriel said in the old warehouse; Dean also doesn't like it when Castiel leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Dean doesn't like what Gabriel said in the old warehouse; Dean also doesn't like it when Castiel leaves. 5x08 Changing Channels There will eventually be smut. These feelings take time.

Reassurance 

 

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

Gabriel's words rolled around and around in Dean's head as they drove down the highway. He wanted to put as much distance between the archangel (really? archangel?) and themselves as possible, as quickly as possible. Although he had no doubt at all that Gabriel could find them if he wanted to.

"I'm not going to kill you, Sam! I don't care what that winged dick said!" Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror briefly as he said it, gauging the reaction of the angel in the back seat. "No offense, Cas," he added. "Not to you, anyway."

"I know you have no actual intention of killing me, Dean," Sam agreed. "But we don't know what's going to happen. Or what either one of us might have to do."

Dean shook his head sharply, even though he knew that what Sam said was perfectly true.

"It's not an option, right, Cas?" Another glance in the mirror, and the look on Cas's face didn't reassure him one bit. "Come on, Cas! We can change things! I know we can! What Zack showed me - we can't let any of that happen. And Gabriel can't be right!"

"Dean...." Sam began, but Dean raised a hand to silence him.

"Cas, we can change things! Right?"

Castiel leaned forward and reached out to put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder, matching it with the brand the angel had left there when he pulled the hunter from Hell.

"We will do whatever we can, Dean." Cas promised. "I am going to see if I can find some answers," he said, popping out of existence abruptly.

Dean looked at the empty back seat, the hand print on his arm still tingling from Cas's touch. The angel's absence brought the worry back crashingly. That worry that had seeped into him when Gabriel had snapped Cas away. The Impala felt hollow without the angel, Castiel's absence was felt more keenly every time he left. 

Over the past months, Dean had found himself wishing more and more that the angel would stay Earthbound. This feeling disturbs Dean in places he doesn't want to think about, so he pushes that aside and reassures Sam once more that they will find a way to get through this.


End file.
